Time Traveler - AruAni
by RedBoom
Summary: I am Emily Arlert and I'm from the future! - I have my Mother's look. My Father's intelligence. I fight like my Mother. I also protect my friends like my Father. But I am as isolated as my Mother. And the worst part of it is that I got some of the Titan's powers from my Mother. No, I am not a Titan Shifter. I just have some of its abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Emily's POV

"What kind of Titan is this?!" I yelled as I dodged one of the Titan's incoming hand. "It's as fast as fuckin' Flash!"

"Stop whining and fight!" I heard my long time friend, Alexa yell at me from her positions on a roof. "Are you will end up dead!"

I rolled my eyes. I looked at the Titan's face and muttered, "You wanna fight. Let's fight." I swung myself to Alexa, "I have a plan. I'll be a distraction while you go and cut the neck."

"You are said to be the smartest one of all the cadets this year, and you only come up with that?"

I laughed, but not a real one. I heard the sound of a Menuvour Gear. I looked up and saw Nathan. My boyfriend for one year now. "Are you okay?" He quickly asked and put two hands on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I quickly answered with a small blush on my face.

"Okay, that's good." He replied a small smile on his face that made him look handsome in my eye's. I quickly shook myself out of my thoughts.

"We have to beat this somehow."

"We already know that dumbass," Alexa said.

"Thanks." I sarcastically said. I looked at my Maneuver Gear. "I don't have that much gas left and my blades are ripped in half. So I'm basically done."

"No, you're not. I'll protect you." Nathan said looking down at me because he was a head taller. "I promise."

I nodded feeling somewhat assured. We all saw the Titan's hand making his way to slam us. Before I could react Nathan picked me up and launched his way onto another roof. Alexa right behind us. Once we landed on the roof, we looked up at the Titan. The Titan stopped moving a just stared at us, like concentrating on something.

I squinted my eyes and looked directly at the Titan's eyes. Something was glowing like a small green. I followed the Titan's eyes sight and it landed on Alexa. My eyes widened at what the Titan was going to do.

I am not letting my friend die not today or ever!

I rushed to Alexa and pushed her out of the way. Saving her from the green beam. My body hurt and went unconscious on impact.

* * *

I woke up confused. My head hurt, my body ached. I looked around me and then I noticed I was in a woods.

What's going on?

I remember what happened before I blacked out. I was with Nathan and Alexa in Wall Maria, Fighting some weird Titan.

I stood up slowly, my hand pushing me up.

I just realized I'm in a forest, Titan could be roaming around. I looked up from the ground. Once I did that I saw the same Titan that attack me earlier. It just looked at me before it talked?

"Wait... I'm still delusional. Right?"

"No." The Titan roared.

"NO. Titans don't... fucking... talk."

"Change this Timeline. Make it different than yours." and just like that, the Titan was gone.

I stared at where the Titan used to stand. "I'm going crazy..."

* * *

'Change this Timeline' what did the Titan mean by that. I walked until I reached the Wall. My mind in overdrive trying to figure out what the Titan meant about Timeline.

Maybe I'm in a different Timeline. Like the future or the past? Nah, There no such thing of time traveling.

I made my decision.

I will join the 104th Training Corps and change the timeline like that.

* * *

This chapter was only to just Introduce the OC'S. The next chapter will be longer.

Redboom out!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily's POV**

It's been two days since I was forced into this timeline. I stood there with 104th Training Corps. This is so new to me. I shouldn't be with 104th.

At least I got to keep my memories. God knows how much books I read and the main character never got to keep their memories. Guess I'm lucky.

"ARE YOU DEAF?!" A demanding voice knocked me out of my thoughts. I looked up from the ground and faced Instructor Shadis.

My eyes widen, I quickly put my left arm behind me and made my right hand into a fist and placed it on my heart. "No. I am not deaf." I stood my ground.

The instructor looked at me. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Emily. I am here to help humanity." I said trying to keep cool and not give information away.

"Last name?" He asked.

I didn't think about that. "Um… I-I have no last name." I said.

"Biggest lie I have ever heard of. No one will be leaving until you give me an answer."

Wait what. Did he seriously just say that?! If I don't give him, an answer how the heck am I supposed to change the timeline? Guess I already did with my stupidity.

I could use my Mother's last name: Leonhardt.

Or my Father's: Arlert.

"Come on. Give us your stupid last name! So we could get going!" Someone in the crowd of people yelled.

"Emily Art." Sort of sounds like my father's last name. Right? RIGHT?

Should've gone with my parent's ship name but I guess 'Art' is more suitable.

"Okay. Now since that took forever you could go and run laps for the next? Actually for the whole day."

I nodded.

* * *

I was happy that I could run. I would do it with my Mom sometimes before she had to go to work as Military Police.

Before my Mom and Dad got married she would run for awhile as training. I do it too.

I was running laps with Sasha. When I was a kid actually I would play with her. I looked at her and smiled at the memory but then it quickly turned to a frown.

This isn't my Timeline. Why would someone want me to change a perfectly good Timeline that has a great ending?

It was midnight. Wait scratch that it was absolutely night. Sasha had dropped and Ymir and Christa took her and I kept running. The only light that let me see was the ones from the dorms.

My mind drifted off. That Talking Titan. I met a Titan that could talk. That Titan had a mission for me. What would happen if I don't follow the orders from it?

Maybe that talking Titan is a Titan Shifter? I need more information.

My vision became blurry as I ran. I was slowing down to slow steps. I didn't notice I was leaning to my right before but I now noticed when darkness consumed me.

. . .

I rubbed my eyes. I expected to be lying down on the ground, not in the girl's dorm room lying on my bed. I looked out the window and saw that it was already morning.

"Oh, You're finally awake." I turned to my right a saw Christa standing there.

My eyes felt heavy, "How did I get here?"

"Oh, You wouldn't believe me but Annie carried you here." She explained.

I was surprised, "Why?". I haven't talked to mom in my time here.

"She took pity on you." Ymir said from where she was standing, "Now get up. We have some 3DMG training."

I nodded and got up. I walked out of the dorm behind the two girls.

. . .

"Art! You have finally decided to join us!" Shadis yelled at me.

"Well, It's not my fault that I was forced to run all day…" I muttered under my breath but he heard it.

"What was that?" He asked nicely, too nicely.

I sighed, "I said that I was forced to run all day by you, so technically it's your fault."

People around me looked at me with an expression that said, 'How can she talk back to the instructor like that?'

"Okay," Shadis said, "What about you go on one and let's see if you could be more than a decoy."

I nodded. Once I was set up, I showed everyone how good I was at this. I mean I do have an advantage because I already have experience.

. . .

I leaned against a wall. Eyes closed arms crossed. I breathe in through my nose and exhaled from my mouth. I was stressed. It was hard keeping a secret like Time Traveling from people. That's why I'm staying as close up as possible. If people don't know me, no reason to give information away.

I opened my eyes and looked to my left and saw My dad talking with his friends, Eren and Mikasa, Eren had bandages wrapped around his head because of the fall. Should I tell him that his belt's broken? No, Not like it's going to change much. I stared at my dad's back.

What would he do in a situation like this?

I didn't notice how long I was staring because Mikasa looked up from the table she was staring at and looked at me. My eyes opened in shock before I looked away with an annoyed expression. Then my eyes landed on my mother who was sitting at a table with people but she didn't talk. Alone. Keeping a secret of being a Titan Shifter to herself, I'm pretty sure I remember my mom saying that Reiner and Bertholdt had known when I asked her about her life with the 104th.

"I'm not kidding Armin she was _looking_ at you. Staring." I heard Mikasa say. It took all my strength to control my emotion and not glare at Mikasa. Armin turned his head and looked at me,

"She not staring at me," Armin said quietly but I still heard.

"Well, she was looking before." Eren piped up, "But I guess she staring at Annie now." He said a little too loudly. I violently pushed myself off the wall and walked to the door, opening it violently and left. I felt my mom's eyes looking at me while I left but was cut off when the door closed.

. . .

"Goddammit, Emily!" I hissed to myself in the girl's dorm. Thankfully I was the only one there. "Nathan would know how to calm me down…" and just like that, I realized what being in this Timeline meant.

 _No more Alexa._

 _No more parent's that love me._

 _No more Nathan._

I couldn't control my anger. I punched the wall making a dent, wait no nevermind. My whole hand went through the wall.

"Be careful where you punch you could've hit me." a voice said, a very familiar voice. I turned my head and saw Annie - my mom. I wanted to hug her so much and hope this is was just some stupid scary dream.

But I know it's not, "How much did you see?" I asked.

She looked at me with her icy cold eyes, "I came in when you were standing there and then you punched the wall."

I sighed, "Don't tell anyone about that."

"Do you see me talking to people?" She shot back. I only nodded.

"I'm going outside," I said but she didn't nod or acknowledge me.

I walked outside and looked at myself. I noticed a red jacket wrapped around my waist. I kept walking until I was in the forest and found a nice grassy area and sat down, taking the jacket off.

I remember this jacket now, It's the one Nathan gave me for my birthday. I placed the jacket on my lap and flipped around so I was looking at the back.

I cried at what words were on the back.

'I love you - Nathan.'

Then I noticed another,

'Best friends forever - Alexa.'

I carefully pulled the jacket closer to me, hugging it.

I will finish this mission, that talking Titan wanted me to do and get back to my original timeline!

* * *

I walked back to the dorm and opened the door and noticed everyone asleep. I got to my bed and laid down. Using the jacket as a blanket the words 'I love you' and 'best friends forever' facing up.

* * *

 **That's chapter 2! Yeah! If you have any tips please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So who's Nathan?" Ymir asked me in the morning, when I woke up, the other girls were awake to getting ready for the day ahead. "When I came back last night you were asleep and you used your jacket as a blanket. I also saw the writing on the back 'I love you - Nathan'" She quoted the text on the back. "So who is he? Boyfriend?" She teased.

I had to lie, "Yeah he used to be. Died by a Titan, saving me."

"Told you Ymir, Shouldn't have said anything." Krista said.

"It's fine." I quickly replied. I looked at my mom. She really seemed to not care but I don't mind, it was a lie after all. My mom walked out and went to the combat area. Everyone else following.

. . .

"Mikasa told me you were staring at me." Armin said to me. We were forced to fight. "Why?"

I answered with a lie, it was sorta a lie, "You just reminded me of my dead father." I said and forced a depressed facial expression.

"You know if you want you could hang out with my friends." Dad suggested to me, out fight was over by that time, I had won.

"Sorry, I'm not a people person." I whispered and walked away.

. . .

Lucky for me, that was only the interaction I had with my parents or so I thought.

"You know Armin," Eren had said loudly on purpose to get people's attention. "If you ever had a kid with Annie don't cha think it would be Emily. Her personalities are both you and Annie combined."

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and the place fell quite. I had closed my eyes and started taking deep breathes to calm myself down. My dad laughed nervously,

"Eren. Nice joke."

"But I'm not joking. I'm being real here."

After that I left and went to the library that was the closest. I always read a book when I'm stressed.

. . .

I was at the library reading a book and sitting on a chair.

I had picked out the book 'Adventurer' and read it there. Once I noticed it was midnight I went back to the dorms book in hand. I thought the other girls would have been asleep by now but I was wrong.

They were talking about what Eren had said at lunch.

"If it isn't the daughter of Annie Leonhardt and Armin Arlert." Ymir had said and put an arm around my shoulder, "How does it feel?" I searched around the room for my mom, there she was with a small blush on her face, barely seeable.

' _Have they been talking about this for the whole time I was gone?'_

I mustered up the coldest voice I could, "Fuck off, I don't have time for you to continue Jaeger's joke.", I'm the best actress ever.

"It wasn't a joke." She replied with a smirk.

"Yeah no. Look my parents are dead," I lied "I don't need some teenagers to replace them." I hissed and walked over to my bed, placed the book next to my head and used my jacket as a blanket. I turned around so my nack was facing the others.

"You're no fun, Emily. Lighten up a bit." Ymir huffed.

. . .

"WooHoo!" I yelled as I flew around the trees, doing tricks in the air. We were practicing slicing fake titan dummies.

I saw Mikasa. 'Why not steal her titan?'

"Payback!" I yelled when I sliced the fake Titan's neck that Mikasa was going for and I saw her annoyed expression. I turned my attention back to my self. I looked in front of me, observing the area and everyone next to me.

"Emily watch out!"

I quickly looked to my left and saw Jean coming face first to me. I didn't have time to react before his body collided with mine.

When I opened my eyes I was nowhere near the forest where everyone was training at. It was a clear opening, that equals bad for maneuver gear. I started walking hoping that maybe if I walked I would find my way back but I knew one thing and that was to keep my cool.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Crash.

Crash.

Thump.

Crash.

Crash.

'Keep Calm, Emily.' I thought to myself. 'Everything will be fine.'

Crash.

Thump.

My instincts came into play. I looked around me. A titan running towards me. An abnormal. 'Why me?' I thought as I gripped my blades but I knew this was going to be hard. There were no trees in sight. Everything was just flat.

'Stupid horse face.'

I stared at the Titan that was coming closer to me. My eyes wide, hands shaking on the grip of the blades and when the Titan was going to swing at me, I jumped out of the way. As I jumped in the air I looked around to make sure no ones was watching me.

Because I could defeat this thing.

But all I need to do is use my power I got from the Female Titan as a gift.

I remember it as if it was yesterday.

 _I was busy training with my mother, while my father was away with the Survey Corps._

" _Ready Em?" My mother asked me._

 _I nodded. "Yeah! This time I'm going to beat you!"_

" _let's see about that." She replied smirking._

 _So the training was going well until my mother landed a successful hit on me and I blacked out for a couple of seconds but I wasn't really out._

 _I was in some type of mind allusion thing and the Female Titan was there looking down at me. With no emotion. At the time I was like 8 so I was scared beyond belief._

 _Everything around me was black. All you could see was the Female Titan and me. I fought the Titan and I lost but I ended up learning cool new moves like making my hand ice so when I punched it would be stronger._

 _I explained what happened to my mom and that's when she explained what she was. A Titan Shifter and ever since that day I practiced to control my emotion because I found out that the Female Titan's power gets unlocked with my emotions but now I could unlock the power with will._

When I saw the abnormal titan come my way I knew I had to trick this thing somehow. So I ran using my powers. I ran around it and used my 3DMG and attached myself to its neck and sliced it, making a deep cut. It's blood splattering all over me but I'm fine. I've down worst. I jumped off it's neck and landed successfully on my feet and ran making my way back to the Training Corps.

. . .

"Jean!" I heard my father shout. "How the- heck did you bump into her! Emily could be dead! Your lucky I stopped Annie from killing you on the spot."

"Armin you need to calm down," Eren suggested.

"Don't tell me to calm down! What if that was Mikasa, Huh? What would you do then? I know you, would go a fucking killing spree!"

"You and Annie are acting like Emily is you're actually daughter!" Eren yelled back. "You guys are going crazy. Annie is about to kill someone and you look like you're going to tear someone limb piece by piece! Manly Jean's limb."

I walked to everyone blood still covering me, I put my arms behind me and acted like I didn't hear anything, "Why are you guys shouting? People are trying to sleep."

"How did you survive?" some random guy asked. "I heard lots of Titans."

"do you not see all the blood on me?" I asked. "Where the fuck do you think that came from? Me? Or a titan?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You're okay!" Armin yelled when he saw me. I was surprised that he would care. I looked over at my mom and saw her same bored expression but I could tell she was relieved.

"Why do you care? I haven't talked to you. The only time we talked was when we were forced to fight." I asked looking into his eyes. I saw him flinched back a little bit from the question.

"You're my friend right? My comrade?" He asked. I looked at him before shrugging my shoulders. I walked away to the girl's dorm to take a shower. Stupid Titan's blood annoying me. I felt both my parent's eyes linger on me before they decided to turn their attention to something else.

"See Armin?" I heard Eren say as I walked away. "She doesn't care if you care. Stupid for you to worry about someone who doesn't appreciate your care." I turned my hand into a fist as I walked away.

He thinks I don't care? You try being from the future, Jaeger. "Tsk," I whispered. My anger flaring but I held back. I kept walking until I saw the shower.

. . .

Everyone was at lunch. I decided to skip and stay at the dorm and read my book. My jacket wrapped around me as I read.

"You're not going to eat?" Mikasa asked when she unlocked the door and opened it about to leave. Her right hand on the doorknob but her body shifted to me.

"Yeah. I'm staying here. I'm not hungry." I answered flipping a page of my book. She nodded I stopped her from leaving. "Mikasa can you tell Armin something." She nodded. "Tell him 'Thank you for caring.'" After that, she left and continued reading my book.

. . .

I finished reading the book and decided to go eat. Once I was inside, I saw everyone playing truth or dare. I looked around and noticed my dad was playing while my mom was leaning on a wall her eyes closed but listening to the game going on. "Em!" Jean - horse face yelled. "Come on join us!"

"Don't call me 'Em'." I hissed out. "And what makes you think I'm going to play?"

"Come on don't tell me you're a coward like Leonhardt." He accused. I locked eyes with my mother who eyes were wide at the comment about her being a coward.

And a comment like that wouldn't slide by me.

"Annie isn't a coward. She's just mature for stupid kid games." I shot back.

"What's there to lose?" Eren asked.

I looked them dead in the eye. "Everything."

"Loser," Eren muttered. "You think you so cool."

"Eren," Mikasa said. "Stop."

I squinted my eyes at Eren and then shrugged my shoulder. "Alright, I'll play."

"I'll play too," Annie said out loud. We both walked into the circle that was created,

"Since there no room you guys have to sit next to Armin." Eren piped up.

. . .

"Emily truth or dare?" Armin asked. I looked over to him.

I am avoiding the truth. "Dare."

"Fuck." He whispered but I heard him. "Okay, I dare you to… tell everyone your real last name."

My eyes widen. "It doesn't work like that."

Eren looked up, "It's still a dare."

"What happens if I don't do the dare?" I asked looking at the floor.

"You have to face the consequence Armin gives you," Eren answered. Everyone else was staring intently at us.

"Okay, Armin," I said looking at him.

"Tell me in private."

I glared at him.

What's up with this boy that want's so many answers?

Oh yeah, he's my father. I knew I couldn't keep the secret forever. At least I lasted five days. I nodded my head towards him and we went outside far away from where no one could hear us. "Armin do I have to tell you?"

He nodded.

"How do I know I could trust you?" I said. He's my father yes but he doesn't know I exist.

He smiled. "I won't tell anyone."

"My real name is… Emily."

"Okay, I know that. Your last name."

"My name is Emily…. Emily Arlert."

"But that's my last name. And I don't know you. I don't have a sister and the only possible reason you having my last name is-is that you married me, which I doubt and the other reason is that… I'm your father." He stuttered rapidly.

"Bing Go," I whispered loud enough.

"H-h-how?"

"I'm from the future." I sighed out. "In the future, I fought this Titan that magic powers." I started. "And he sent me to this timeline to change something," I explained and sat on the grass the was below our feet. Armin did that too.

"How long?" He asked laying down on the grass.

"Six days maybe. I was stupid enough to think that I would have lasted with the secret for a couple of weeks before someone found out." I laughed. "Now go ahead go tell everyone!" I exclaimed. Tears swelling up inside me.

Why am I crying?

"Do you not know your own father?" He asked smoothly.

"Of course I know-"

"Would he do it?"

"No-"

"Then what makes you think the younger version of him will?" He asked eyes closed.

"You are not-!" I cut that sentence short and started a new one. "You don't love me like a father would. Of course, you would go and tell everyone."

"Well, that's wrong because I feel the need to protect you. Especially from boys." He started. "Do you have a boyfriend? Because the question was bugging me when you told me that you were from the future."

"Yeah, I do," I answered looking at him strangely.

"What did my future self-do?" He asked.

"Your future self is stupid. He didn't accept him at first."

"Oh my god. Don't tell me your boyfriend's like Eren." He groaned.

"No way in hell am I going to date someone like Eren. My boyfriend, Nathan is different. He cares a lot about me. He literally did everything to get your approval."

"How did he get my approval?" Armin asked.

"Well were we having dinner together and then he decides to stand up and yell out how much he cared about me and how he didn't care if you approve of him or not because that wasn't going to stop him from dating me."

"Well he sounds like a nice man," Armin stated. "Sooo who's your mom?"

I laughed. "You're stupid if you think I'm going to answer that. You're smart enough to figure that out."

He groaned. "Well let's get going we don't want people to think you killed me."

I nodded but then looked up at him. "Don't think I'm going to stay with you and your group. I'm not a people person."

He nodded.

. . .

"Armin did she hurt you?!" Eren exclaimed when we came back.

Armin frowned. "Why do you accuse her of being a bad person? She's not a killer."

Eren looked at him then at me and back to my dad. "Well, what's her last name?"

"Oh. About that." He said rubbing his neck. "I made a false assumption."

"You never make a false assumption!"

. . .

 **I am sorry to say but I don't have an updating schedule this story gets updated whenever I finish the chapter.**


End file.
